1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable articles and more particularly to an inflatable human form with the ability to hold various poses which give a life-like appearance so the invention may serve as a decoy in a passenger seat of an automobile. Further, the device is capable of being inflated by an attached fan or pump which may be powered by the cigarette lighter socket of an automobile.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Inflatable devices representing the human form are frequently used for a variety of purposes, including decoys. However, these inflatable devices are typically contoured to the desired human shape without the ability to change and hold various limb and extremity positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,978 issued to H. W. Franklin teaches inflatable india rubber toys made from sheets of rubber compound cemented together to represent various figures which are sturdy and color safe even if the toy is used in the bath. The limbs and extremities are not capable of changing position and holding that new position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,558 teaches a method of making an inflatable toy so that it may be provided with, for example, a head and may also be supported by legs which are secured under the toy. However, any limbs and/or extremities are not capable of changing and holding various positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,459 teaches a method of making shaped, inflatable objects without the use of molds but is not directed toward an inflatable form which is capable of changing position and holding that position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,539 teaches a toy balloon which can be inflated with sufficient internal pressure to give the device a substantial amount of rigidity and at the same time insure the retaining of its desired shape without bulging or distortion in certain areas. Once the desired shape is achieved through sufficient inflation, changeable positions of the shape are not possible or even desirable in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,403 teaches a method of making inflatable shaped articles having a fibrous skeletal component. This fibrous skeletal component is not, however, utilized to facilitate any change in position of the inflatable article. Quite the opposite, it is used to avoid bulging and distortion by limiting the outer wall expansion of a given article to a particular pre-determined position so the desired shape is maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,177 to Hakan Holting teaches a multi-piece inflatable device with a base portion and a top portion releasably attached to the base so that the base portion can be used with variously shaped top portions. Again, the inflated device in any of its various combinations of forms is not capable of changing and holding various positions.
British Patent No. 334,352 to Dorogi et al is directed to toys and inflatable bodies in which the user desires a certain pose to be held. However, the Dorogi et al patent allows only for stiffening members that are of sufficient elasticity and rigidity to hold the desired pose themselves. Dorogi et al does not teach the use of separate rigid dowels as elongated inserts to allow for bending at, for instance, the elbow area of an arm. Dorogi also teaches guides consisting of hollow tubes through which the stiffening members run. These hollow tubes encase the stiffening members for their entire length and preclude the use of both rigid dowels and flexible wire inserts.